The present invention generally relates to the operation of data processing systems, and more particularly to remote and distributed operation of a data processing system.
Data processing systems have historically required operator control for the day to day operations of the host processor. Prior art system operations interfaces have included an operation console directly coupled to the system. A typical console included a keyboard for entry of control commands, a plurality of selector switches, one or more banks of indicator lamps, and a CRT display for providing system status information to the operator.
In various instances, the operation console is the means through which an operator can enter commands to the operating system. In addition, the operator can monitor messages coming from the operating system. This permits the operator to gather system information and undertake a number of tasks, ranging from booting or restarting the system to user and file management.
In systems such as the 2200 Series data processing systems from Unisys, multiple operations consoles can be configured, each supporting a different operational function with respect to the system. For example, separate consoles can be configured for magnetic tape management, user management, and file management. For each console, a physical hardware device has historically been required.
Products such as the Single Point Operations (SPO) software available from Unisys Corporation have provided a centralized and a remote interface for operating data processing systems. In a system having multiple operations consoles, the SPO software supports a remote and centralized interface for interacting with the multiple consoles via a network. A network couples the workstation that hosts the SPO software to the hardware devices that implement the separate consoles. The SPO arrangement, as well as other arrangements, have relied on the presence of physical devices for the consoles, thereby adding to hardware and software maintenance costs.
A method and apparatus that addresses the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.
In various embodiments, the invention provides a method and apparatus for operating a data processing system. The data processing system hosts an operating system which is coupled to a management interface processor. The management interface processor is further coupled to a network along with a plurality of workstations. One or more logical console objects are instantiated on the management interface processor. Respectively associated with and coupled to the one or more logical console objects are one or more instances of a system operations program. The instances of the system operations programs provide an interface for console level operations of the data processing system. The instances of the system operations program can be rehosted amongst the workstations, thereby aiding in workload balancing and resiliency.